Outbreak
by xXNewMoonXx
Summary: Havoc attacks the Earth and three years later nothing has changed. Vampires, Werewolves, Werepanthers, Witches, Humans and more now fight over one planet. Warning: Yuri/Lesbian and Straight love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He stared up at the huge house with a gun strapped to his shoulder. As shadows ran pass the windows his face turned into a snarl as he nervous picked at the metal of his weapon. Thoughts ran across his mind not knowing whether to attack or wait. Hesitation kills the innocent, was his only thought but something told him to stay. He didn't know what but he didn't want to surge forward and bring violence if it was just a home of innocents instead of the dead. The dead, he shivered as the feeling crept over him. The feeling of being watched.

He grabbed his gun and clocked it as he quickly spun on his heels so he now aimed toward the woods. His breathing shuddering as he listened deeply. He closed his eyes knowing that his enemy has not enough common sense to know to be quiet. If he sensed movement instead of sound he know that it wouldn't be the damn dead but another infected.

So many diseases have plagued the world he knew and loved. Sure, he knew it was faulty even everyone was in denial of its true flaws but it didn't stop the hurt he had in his heart. The vengeance for the loss of his loved ones and the destruction of any happiness that may have been possible before the realization of the outbreaks.

He sensed it then and opened his eyes to a little boy, his head knocked to the side. He couldn't help but smile as the child giggled but he knew that'll be it. The little boy coughed and a line of blood slipped from his mouth down his chin as his eyes turned glassy.

"Sir," the infected boy said, "I got bit."

The man smiled knowing he didn't want to ruin the child's last moments, "It doesn't matter, child. I'll save you."

The boy smiled, "Thank you, mister."

"Close your eyes and I'll get rid of the bite. Okay?"

The boy nodded happily as blood starting to drip down from his nose. He closed his little brown eyes that were completely glazed over. He pointed the gun right at the child's head.

"Find the light," he whispered as he pulled the trigger.

He closed his eyes as he heard the bang followed by a thump. Without looking down he kept walking, even after killing the young boy that was turning rapidly into a zombie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked out the window to the scene and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if they were next, if it would be suffering as much as that little boy most likely did. No, I thought, I would die before I could feel a single thing. Life would be nothing without my angel.

"Lynn?" said Sonya from my doorway as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said rubbing my own forehead, closing the curtains concealing myself from anyone outside.

"The kids and I got scared. We heard a bang," she said as I walked over and hugged her.

"It was nothing but the war," I said trying my best to comfort even if my alarms in the back of my head were ringing of the approaching danger. "I want you to get the kids together and activate plan 4, okay?"

Sonya looked at me with a cool expression but eyes showing a little uncertainty, "Is it a zombie?"

"No," I said closing my eyes and expanding my senses. "Seems more human."

She nodded and ran off as I walked over to the trunk at the head of my bed. I opened it and pulled out my long twin swords and almost thought about slipping them into the straps on my back but thought better of it. Instead, I put them back and pulled out a simple knife, slipping it into my pants concealing them. I flipped my short, brown hair out of my face like it usually is and looked toward the doorway which led to the empty corridor that ran its way through the top floor.

I ran out to the hallway as soon as the door busted open. I slid away from the banister and into the shadows. I looked down at the man who had just shot the little boy outside my house.

"Anyone home?" he asked sarcastically as he continued to jerk the gun he had around.

I smirked and picked at one of the other knifes that I had in my pocket from earlier. I quickly gripped and flung over the banister, aiming it so it flew my him. I just wanted to scare him and it worked. His eyes frantically shot from one end of the room to the other, his movements showing more desperation.

"Show yourself!" he commanded making me frown.

"I don't think you are in a position to be commanding," I said moving quickly a he fired a gun toward me. Not a bad shot, I thought.

"At least I won't miss when I see my enemy," he said with a smile as if his fear that hung in the air around him didn't exist at all.

"Confident, but flawed. Now, who said I missed."

"Your throw," he said continuing to find me.

"You are mistaken then. Who may I call the stranger that is about to die?" I said smirking pulling the knife out of my pants.

"Nick Brooks, now catch me," Nick said as he looked up to where I stood aiming his gun without hesitation and precision.

I smiled only to hear the one thing that could make feel fear, "Lynn?"

"Kailee," my voice cracked as I turned on my heels quickly to see the little 9 year old girl standing on the other side of the balcony where she can be seen. She rubbed her eyes and looked down to where Nick now turned and aimed his gun with a laugh.

"Find the-" he began as I screamed, "FUCK NO."

I ran over, dodging at least 5 bullets as I grabbed Kailee, and rolled to where I was behind the wall.

"Well shit," he said with a laugh. "You're a girl, and a fast one."

I snorted, "I'm more than you know."

Kailee shivered within my arms as she buried her face into my chest, "Make him go away or make him die."

Kailee, the only child beside Sonya who remembered the person that has my heart, never talks to anyone but me. She knew the events in life: birth and death. She wasn't afraid, like me. She understood and, for that, I can and will fight for her too.

I sat her down and walked out my head down, my arms stretched out, "Shoot me."

Nick looked at me like I had three heads making me smile, "What?"

"Shoot me, you break skin and you can kill me.

He raised an eyebrow, "And what if I miss?"

I smiled, "I get a try."

As I smiled, he did the same, "On"

He pulled aimed his gun already knowing that he had a good aim but instead brought it up so it was directly aimed at my head. He doesn't want any mistakes, I thought with a mental chuckle. It wouldn't matter though. I pulled back my bangs for him to get a better shot and showed what people called "jaw dropping beauty". Maybe it's true for Nick hesitated and looked at me like I was a goddess.

He swiftly slipped back into the hunter mood and quickly pulled the trigger. The bullet came slower than I expected as my senses and instincts gave me a second-by-second breakdown. I closed my eyes and then felt it hit my forehead just as I felt the feeling of what felt like an army of the dead coming.

"Kailee!" I screamed just as the bullet pounced off my tan skin. "Plans 4 through 6!"

She looked at me and then ran off in fear as I opened my eyes to see Nick looking at me with awe, fear, and disgust. I grabbed the wood bar and flung my tall lanky self over only to land gracefully and eye-to-eye with the stranger.

"What are you?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"No time," I said getting irritated as Kailee came back and throwing me my swords from behind banister upstairs. "We got company."

"What? Leeches? Furs?" he said slipping his smaller gun into his holster and shoving his bigger one on his shoulder.

"No, easier. The dead," I said slipping my swords into the straps on my back.

"You can sense them?"

"Why do you seem surprise when you can to?" I said looking toward the door that gaped open.

"It's been awhile since I've been around things that aren't infected. You are one of those people."

I shook my head, "No, I'll never be blood thirsty and stupid like the infected."

He looked at me, "What are you then?"

"A lot of things including not stupid enough to go break down doors of places where I just might die. Not that it's easy for me to die," I said with a smirk, feeling the dead coming closer.

"So I've noticed and I'm guessing your name is Lynn," he said as he fingered his gun.

"Good guess."

"How close are they?" he said with a little hesitation.

"Too close for my liking," I frowned.

"Well maybe-" he stopped as I gasped.

"They're gone," I stated with a little confusion.

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"I mean simply that either they got killed or somehow got out of my range."

He stared, "Are you certain that you are accurate?"

I looked at him, "Do not doubt me, boy."

He huffed, "I'm older then you."

"How old are you?" I said leaning against the door with ease.

He put his gun down and leaned on it, "27, yourself?"

I smiled, "Doesn't matter, I'm older."

"Eh! That isn't fair!"

"Hey, be lucky you're still here and I didn't kill you."

He snorted, "Right."

I laughed, "I take it that I should prepare you a room, that is if you don't try to kill any inhabitants that live here."

"So it isn't just you and that little girl?" he asked curiously.

"No, there's about seven other children here along with me and two other adults," I said as I started to walk upstairs.

"Lock the door and come up here. I'll show the guest room."

He scratched his chin, "I don't know."

"No worries, you don't have a choice" I said edging his fear making him follow me. Once placed in the room, he was out like a light.

I shut his door and walked to the door knocking seven times only to answered by a gigantic group hug of seven kids: four girls and three boys.

I got yells and commands about strangers and fear as I laughed and hugged them all telling them to relax. I told them to go to bed and stayed there to they all were asleep. Oh, how boring my life is without my heart.

I took off my weapons and stripped to my tank top and jeans. I jumped onto the mattress and closed my eyes. Please, I thought, let them come back tomorrow. To the thought of my best friend and heart I fell asleep after a very eventful night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stared deeply into a reflection that I recognized. Dark brown hair chopped off to the middle of their neck as it fell into their face in pieced chucks of hair extremely edged . Streaks of non-replied white made their way through the dark color from being died dark blue a few short months ago. Gray eyes bore into my soul as dark eyebrows and eyelashes lined the almond shape they gave. High cheek bones and tan skin with plush, pink lips made me think perfection as hair covered half the face. They had to be 5'9" in the full-length mirror. They had slight curves but the breasts were strapped down by a white bond. They were so lanky yet built as muscles outlined everywhere to a perfect detail.

"Gorgeous," said a voice like angels into my ear.

I whipped around to see them, the person that made me hurt so bad.

"Where are you? Are you safe?" I asked quickly as I gripped them and pulled them into my arms.

"We're nearby and we are fine. Alec and I took down a pack of dead close to the manor, did you feel them?"

"Yes, but it disappeared and I was with…an uninvited guest."

They frowned, "Elaborate."

I told them briefly the events that went happened, only feeling the protectiveness I always felt for them. They looked at me with all seriousness only sometimes cracking a smile or a laugh. Sooner or later though they touched my cheek and kissed me softly like they did whenever they were about to say goodbye. I grabbed their shoulders feeling my walls breaking down and not being able to hide the pain on my face.

"Forgive me," they said knowing what it was like for me to be away from them.

"I have no choice but to," it was true. I couldn't refuse them.

"Goodbye Lynn. Just a little longer."

With that, came darkness once more.

I awoke to someone shaking me awake. I opened to my eyes to a scared and wild looking stranger, Nick from the night before. As soon as my eyes laid on him, I opened my sense of hearing to the sound around but all I received was the ringing of screams.

"LYNN!" screamed Nick as bang now filled the background.

I shot up and grabbed my jacket and sheaths only to turn around to him again just as the feeling crept over me.

"Shit," I said. "There's a lot of them."

"The dead?" he asked.

"Yes but there's a leech and blood-whore," I said grinding my teeth.

"Why are they here?"

"They want to talk to me."

He looked at me like I was an alien, weird how it seemed like we knew each other when we were still foreign to each other, " Why?"

I grabbed my pair of steel-toe boots, "Doesn't matter, we're leaving. Are the kids in hiding?"

Nick again just stared, "Where are we going?"

The bangs that echoed behind me made me feel rushed, "You'll see. Are the kids in hiding?"

"Yes, they are."

"Good, now we're leaving

He stared at me continuously as if I were insane as we crouched down and ran across the balcony and down the twisting stairs, hiding from anything or _anyone _trying to peer inside. We reached the back door without any problems but then a loud explosion filled the air.

"Lynn," Nick said slamming me into the shadows with him as the leech I sensed walked into the door with his bratty blood-whore. "Do you know them?"

"Stanton and Reena," I said through clutched teeth and nodding. "We got to keep moving."

Nick looked at me before starting to open the door a crack and observing.

"Clear," he whispered after a second and slipped through the door. My eyes never left the two now standing at the foot of the staircase conversing privately to one another as I too slipped the door and into the early morning air.

We walked steadily and swiftly through the hanging night, the sun peeking and threatening to show us to the mass group of the dead surrounding my beautiful estate.

The dead, also known as zombies, is apart of an infection that swept through the world 3 years ago. Leeches, formally known as vampires, and Furs, werewolves and or werepanthers, became power hungry and most of the infected for the red disease has taken side with the high monarchy making the dead into their pets. Furs, now they're useless. Most lost all sense from staying in their fur form since the beginning of the mass infection leading to them losing their humanity. Now, they are still some with sense. But, this number is about the same as the numbers of humans and therefore considered a rarity.

Now, the story of myself and what I am is so confusing I do not even know. But, there was an 300 year-old secret government project that no one but a few selected people still alive know about. At the beginning of the scientific revolution, a scientist figured out all the main breeds of different high powers: werepanther, werewolf, witch, vampire, and human. Along with this he also found the dead, but their mental capacity showed them weak and therefore not a major threat. That was, of course, before they grew in mass. Now, he wanted to make a mass hybrid. A hybrid beyond any rank that could hold all the power of the world in one hand. No one ever knows if he found the right host to hold all the blood and if he did, he died with the secret. Who I am to me is even confusing and I have had years beyond years to figure this out, only coming up with straps of an actual answer. But, because of this scientist, the infection started and I think I was involved.

After a while of running we finally reached the destination of the town's grocery mark.

"What the-" Nick began but I lifted my hand silencing as I listened.

"Get down," I said calmly as a shotgun fired, the round barely missing my head.

"Damn it!" screamed Nick over the blast as I turned my sight onto an elderly human man standing protectively in front of a older woman.

"Why are you here?" he mumbled loudly from a distance as the woman behind him grew my agitated.

"No reason, sir. Just passing by! Human! No infection!" I yelled not moving an inch as I gave him a smile showing him my neck and arm exposing my tan, unblemished skin.

He gave a slight, relieved smile and the woman behind him mimicked it, "Come inside before you attract the dead then, dreary."

I smiled at him in return as I yanked Nick up, scaring him slightly at my strength. I pulled him along and into the small store. He immediately pulled himself up as he stared at the bags of chips and bottles of pop that lined the walls, his stomach growling noticeably. I chuckled as I looked over to the elderly couple.

The woman waved her hand at us, "Take whatever your young stomachs need."

Nick didn't hesitate as he grabbed a bag of Doritos and stuffed his face, groaning at the familiar cheesy taste. I stared at him, disgusted at his manly behavior as he held the bag out to me. I shook my head as I walked to the back, feeling the warmth of the past memories that now clouded my mind.

"Steve," said the older woman snapping me out of my world as she tugged on her lover's sleeve. "There's a woman walking to us. Looks like blood-whore."

I shot to the front, "Everyone down."

As I said this, the windows glass shattered into a million pieces as the girl's steps echoed around us in a horrifying warning sound.

"Reena," I growled as I jumped out the window gracefully and practically ran to the tramp.

"Oh, Lynn," Reena said as I stopped in front her. Her blue eyes glistened in the sun as her blonde wavy hair lingered in the wind. Two red punctures on her once slim, perfect neck now marked her as a traitor to her kind. "I've missed you so."

"Can't say the same," I said, my face unreadable now after masking my emotions.

"Why so cold? I merely came her with a proposal!" she exclaimed.

"What proposal may this be?"

Reena smiled up at me, "Join our monarchy and you'll receive everything. Maybe even a high seat in the counsel!"

I stayed quiet, my short hair wavering in the wind and into my face.

She pouted after a few seconds of my silence, "Oh, I envy you for such an option and you don't take it? How stupid of you."

I blankly stared at her, hiding my hatred, "You'll be the stupid one when Stanton leaves you after you turn disgusting and old to him."

And then, she snapped. Her face turned demonic with anger and resentment as she pounced at me. She jumped and threw me at a wall a few yards away. I hit with a loud and heavy impact but didn't feel a thing as she came back at me. The only difference was this time I cried out in pain as she pushed chalk into my stomach.

Magick, I thought negatively as I cried again. I never felt pain and this feeling was so foreign into me.

"Damn it," I swore under my breath as she dug the substance deeply into my abdomen.

"Oh yes, Lynn," Reena said smiling wickedly. "You do, in fact, have something that can cause you harm."

"But it won't kill her," said a voice like wind chimes behind Reena making her eyes go wide as well as making my heart stop.

_Tala_.

There she stood in all her beauty. He dark brown hair peeking from underneath her cape in the twisting form of a side braid. Her deep, powerful green eyes searched mine as I admired her even with the pain arising from below my diaphragm. Her pale skin glowed as her blood red lips and dark features surrounded her high cheekbones.

I snapped out of it by Alec throwing Reena off me.

"RUN YOU BRATTY-ASS TRAMP! GO RUN TO YOUR LOW GRADE PORNSTAR!" he screamed at the blood-whore as she hissed at us and ran off, acting like she was already a leech.

Tala softly touched my face bringing me back to my body. I looked her with longing even if my mind was lightheaded. I wanted nothing more than to feel her in my arms again.

Yes, Tala is my angel and she was infected with the red infection: Vampire.

It didn't matter me, we have centuries of history and I was there through her turning. Never again do I want to see her in that much pain. Never.

But, the way she looked at me now, her big eyes full to the brim with concern made me look down to my body. My jacket was torn about bearing my white tank now soaked with black blood. My blood.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Fuck," I said as I look back at Tala, Alec now by her side.

"And we're up," he said smirking as he lifted me into his arms and carrying me into the store followed by Tala.

Nick stood there next to the owners in awe, "What happened? Who are you?"

"Unexpected guest," Tala whispered underneath her breath making me smile. Oh, I've missed hearing that voice in realty.

"Back room?" asked Alec sheepishly and was replied with confused nods and points to a back employee lounge.

Alec set me down gently on a couch as Tala walked in stripping herself of her cape. She sat next to me as she took my hand into hers, closing her eyes. I felt her go through my memories, my thoughts as I wrapped my fingers around her pale, skinny hand. She opened her eyes after ransacking there my thoughts and stared into my eyes.

"Alec, leave," she said softly but her message was delivered and oh so quickly was Alec shutting the door leaving us to ourselves.

"You need to drink," Tala said in her strong, perfect voice as she rolled up the sleeve of her black turtleneck and slicing her thin wrist.

"You know how I feel about this," I scolded her as she sipped the blood into her mouth nodding.

I thought I won but I was wrong. A millisecond later, her lips crashed on mine. I was shocked but not upset at all. I closed my eyes to the familiar feeling and perfection of her sweet, soft lips. Only then did I feel her tongue open my mouth and fill my mouth with her blood and did I squirm. She was smart enough to know I couldn't fight her though so, in result, she simply held my hands down with one of her own while the other cupped my cheek.

"Tala," I mumbled sweetly through the kiss that continued on even after all the blood she held ran down my throat painting it red.

She moaned against me as she let go of my hands, slipping her other hand to my other cheek where she now cupped my face between her frail hands. I sat up and into the kiss where I pulled her closer by her shoulder and into my lap where she straddled me. I felt the back of my head start to scream for oxygen even after a while though I don't need it. I don't need to breathe, but the uncomfortable feeling crept over my chest as I deepened the kiss by slipping my hand behind her neck and into her hair, pushing her into my kiss. I didn't want to break this bliss, afraid I would wake up and find myself alone in the king sized bed at my estate so I continued. The feeling of lack of air wouldn't stop this sweet moment.

Tala yanked me down and on top of her. I elevated myself onto one arm while the other laid on her waist, bringing her body into mine.

She yanked away from me, gasping for air as her eyes now had some tint of lime green in them, "You must drink more."

I stared down at her, huffing and smirking from the intensity of the moment past, "I'd rather drink something else."

That earned a playful hit on the arm by my angel as she giggled, "Old pervert."

I fake pouted, "I so am not."

She raised an eyebrow at me in doubt as I laughed, "Fine, I am a little."

"Seriously, Lynn," she looked at me again now with concern, no humor on her face, "You must drink."

I stared back down at her as she softly pulled down her shirt's collar exposing her pale neck. I felt my canines extend slightly as my mouth began to feel dry, wanting her sweet blood now among other things.

"Tala," I practically whined but all she did was tilt her head back and close her eyes.

I listened to her even breathing which occasionally hitched with waiting. Waiting of my bite. When you bite someone, it releases endorphins. But, when you bite someone who's your soul mate? Now, there's where it's the most powerful.

I looked at her face one more time before bowing my head and licking her exposed neck. I heard her moan slightly in wanting which made my canines fully extend as my hot breath went in and out on Tala's neck. Then, as she groaned I bit her. I saw fireworks behind my eyes as her sweet blood filled my hungry mouth. I lifted her into my arms and into my lap again, Tala now moaning and digging her nails into my back in an attempt to keep control.

"Lynn," Tala moaned as I bit deeper into her flesh, her hips now grinding into mine. More blood spurred into my mouth as I now moaned along side of my wife. Yes, she is my wife. My loving, beautiful wife. Our marriage legalized was a gift from the government a while back when I was assigned, even if we are lesbians I suppose. We were some of the first infected but under different circumstances.

I finally pulled out my fangs with a gasp as I threw back my head with pleasure as Tala now bit my neck, her eyes glowing in heat. We did this for a while, kissing and touching feverishly and tasting each other's blood. Nothing beyond this, for now that is. After we settled down, she laid one single peck on my lips as she worked her lovely, dark, wavy hair into a braid again, her shirt and jeans now situated.

I sat in my damp, bloody white and now red tank, my jacket thrown aside, in my black skinny jeans. My short hair hanging in my face as I observed Tala.

"You always stare after I come back," she smiled down at me.

I stood finally, the pain from earlier completely gone as I stared done at my petite love, "I can't help it."

Tala raised her eyebrow again as she pushed back her bangs again only for them to fall back into her face making me smile, "Lets go join the others."

She nodded and all her emotions now slipping from her face. I smiled at her softly before doing the same thing and taking her small hand into mine, leading her out into the main store and to realty.


End file.
